The Fire That Burns Within- Book 2
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: Jay and Nya, are together now and with Misako and Cole gone everything's been fine. But when Lloyd, Misako's son starts setting things on fire, following in his fathers footsteps, everything will fall apart. Will 4 young hero's save Arendelle from chaos? Or will evil win?
1. Nightmare

_The sky was dark, the night sky wasn't filled with stars like it usually was. Darkness filled the night sky, as a large shadow erupted the city._

_A teen, about 17, ran through an alley._

_He looked scared. There was someone behind him. Someone was chasing him._

_He fell down. The shadow approached him. He raised the sword. The boy screamed. It sounded as if it was a distant call._

_Before he lowered the sword, 4 figures appeared._

_He looked vaguely familiar. His arms, muscular. His clothing, red and black. He shot something from his hands. It looked like a power of some sort, like an orb. A light shone around his figure. It was reddish, orange. Maybe a dark scarlet._

_The next one looked familiar as well. His arms were not as muscular. He was wearing blue and gray. An orb of blue was forming in his hands. The light that shone around him was yellow and blue._

_The figure next to the blue on was a black and gray one. He wore black and gray and the light that shone around him was, brown. His orb shot at lightning speed to somewhere unknown but the color was brown and green. _

_The last figure, looked different. He wore green and gold. He was floating in mid-air. His light shone the most. It was gold and green like his clothing. His orb was the biggest and all 3 other teens gave him all their power. It eventually got so bright and powerful..._

* * *

Nya awoke with a start. Her heart pounded against her chest.

It had all been a dream?

The first one looked so...familiar.

The red, the muscular arms, the red orb. She couldn't make it out since the dream, hadn't shown the figures faces.

Or had it been a vision? Or a nightmare? Or a look into the past, or future? Whatever it was she hoped it wouldn't come true.

And that scared teen. Did he get killed in the end? Was he okay?

"Hey. Are you alright?" She heard a soft voice at the door.

It belonged to Jay.

"Oh hey. Yeah I'm fine" She answered as Jay walked over to her.

"How did you know that I was awake?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder

"I just came to check on you. I saw you tossing and turning" Jay said pulling Nya into a hug

"Well, I'm okay" She said "Just a little dream"

"Are you sure?" He asked hugging her tighter

"Yeah" She answered smiling

"Okay then I'll leave you alone" Jay said and he walked out of the room


	2. Not right now

Nya got on to her horse, for Jay and her, were going on a picnic for a date.

Nya was wearing in a pink kimono with red flowers on it. Her hair wasn't above her shoulder anymore, but had grown down past her shoulder and in a braid. Her crown, for being princess was just a ruby and crystal headband that wrapped around her head. The only makeup she ever wore was blush and eyeshadow, for Jay said she looked perfect the way she was.

Dove's chirped peacefully on a blossom tree a couple of metres away from her. The sky was light blue, the sun shone bright, and the grass was perfectly green, a perfect summer day.

It had been about 9 months since the fire around the city incident.

Nya now understood, why her brother had kept his distance for all these years now, and she had forgiven him, about 8 months ago. Who couldn't?

Sure it was annoying, that she rarely got to play with him when they were younger, but he was just trying to protect her.

And he did a boring, but good job.

Jay came out with a basket in his hands.

He was wearing his hair in the normal side brushed, hair due. His favourite colour blue, stained his whole shirt. He was wearing jeans and gray boots. He wasn't really dressed fancy, but he wasn't a prince ether, now was he?

They had already picked out some water, and sandwiches for their picnic. sandwiches were one of Nya's favourite food, other than chocolate, so she wasn't to disappointed.

"Ready to go?" Jay asked getting on his horse

"Yep," she said "And you got all the food?"

"Check," He said smiling stupidly at her "All ready to go!"

"Alright then! Let's go!" Nya cheered happily and the horses began trotting into the woods near by.

The horses went the same pace, so that was enjoyable. Being able to ride beside Jay was amazing.

The only sound was the soft summer breeze, and the horses hoofs, pressing against the ground.

The silence lasted a bit longer until Jay broke it.

"So," he began sounding nervous "How was your sleep?"

That question brought Nya to last night's dream. It was peaceful after the dream had come, but the teen?

She was still worried about him.

"It was..." she trailed off trying to find the right answer. How do you feel when you sleep? And what do you say when you have a dream so vivid, and scary, but you really don't want to tell them.

"Fine!" she finished cheerfully.

Jay looked at her like he bought what she was saying so she looked forward.

A little further and they'll be at the spot.

Nya looked at the ground below her, eyeing all the little stones and mud, the horses stepped on, making a horse shoe print.

Maybe it was luck if a horse made a horse shoe print in the ground...

Surely everybody has thought that something is lucky.

A charm, 4 leaf clover, horse shoe, amulets, not opening an umbrella inside a house.

She wanted luck.

She wanted luck so this date would be alright, and not fall apart.

"We're here." Jay said getting off his horse then helping Nya down from hers.

The sight was beautiful.

The sun was shining bright still, the sky was still blue, and all of Arendelle could be seen. Flowers of all colours plucked off tree's and fell down, like someone was making them fall. There was humming birds on wild white flowers growing around.

There was a grass patch where Jay put down the blanket they brought, and he also set down the basket.

He sat down, then patted the seat beside him.

Nya went over and sat near him.

"Enjoying the view?" Jay asked after a long pause of silence.

Nya nodded. "Yes, its beautiful!"

"Shall we eat then?" Jay asked pulling paper plates out of the basket.

"I would, love that" she said pulling out the water.

Jay sounded really nervous. Was he afraid that this date would fall apart like she thought?

"Hey," he said shocking her out of her trance. "Want one?"

He held out a sandwich to her, smiling.

"Thanks" she said grabbing the sandwich out of his hand.

They had each made their own sandwich so they wouldn't fuss about it.

Her's was tomato, lettuce, mayonnaise, and ham. Jay's was, summer sausage, mayonnaise, lettuce, onion, and bacon.

She knew one thing about Jay. He liked trying different foods. He was different in his own special way.

She bit into her sandwich, while Jay was slurping down his water like an elephant that seriously needs a bath.

"Slow it down, Jay or you'll...!" Jay let out a belch.

"Burp!" she giggled playfully while Jay smiled sheepishly.

"Oops," he said nervously "Sorry"

Nya giggled a bit more.

"I forgive you," said Nya in a cheerful voice "Just don't chug it down all at once"

"Sorry" He said once more before biting into his own sandwich.

Nya took a sip of water, then started eating again.

She looked a Arendelle down below them. It was like seeing little ants, roaming around their own town.

Arendelle kept Kai as their king, and since Misako, and Cole had been banned from Arendelle everything's been alright.

They also forgave him for the flame he caused, around the city.

They knew that he was just scared of what they would say, and they're having fun now, learning about his powers.

"You alright?" Jay asked raising his ripped eyebrow.

That's another thing about Jay. He has a scar on his eyebrow.

"Yeah. I was just thinking" she said smiling at him, reassuringly.

"Well I was thinking too..." Jay trailed off staring into the sky.

"About what?" Nya asked her voice getting hoarse.

Was he breaking up with her?

She feared the worst.

"Well..." he started trailing off again, but looking at her. "It's about, you"

Nya felt her heart getting heavier, and it got harder to breathe.

Please don't break up with her!

"We've known each other...not as long as when most couple's do this"

Nya's lip quivered. Sadness filled her whole body.

"You'll probably be really..." Jay trailed off again nervously looking at the ground.

'Please don't!' Nya's mind cried

Jay looked really nervous now. Sweat beading down his fore head, hands trembling.

He got on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Nya, Igneous, will you marry me?" He asked opening the box and inside was a diamond ring.

Nya was speechless, but relief flooded her.

Once she found her voice again she said:

"I-I'm flattered, but..." Jay looked sad when she trailed off.

"Is...it...a..no..." he asked sadly, chunking his words into pieces.

"It's not that. It's just..." she started "This is our first date, and because of what Cole did the last time...I don't think I'm ready." Nya paused. "It will happen, but, it's just because of what Cole did"

Jay looked a bit sad but most understanding.

"Okay...I understand. I won't make you do something you're not ready for" Jay said hugging her tightly

"Thanks. Like I said," she said smiling and hugging him back. "It will probably happen, just not now"

"Now lets enjoy our lunch before the bugs get to it" Jay said picking his sandwich up and started eating it.


	3. Never been in grade two

I walked through the city of Arendelle, my hood up. My name's Lloyd, and I am proudly the son of the evil dark lord.

If anybody saw who I was I'd be banned, just like my mother.

About 9 months ago my mother had come here for Kai's coronation.

It wasn't big deal until I had heard that Arendelle had been set in an eternal flame, and Misako was trying to get Kai killed.

Then it hit me.

He has fire powers right? When the eternal flame was over, I'd pair up with that someone who wants revenge.

Someone who wanted Kai gone.

So, since he has fire powers, why don't he set things on fire, making it look like it was Kai's fault.

So I walked through the streets, with that someone.

Both of our hoods up.

And the someone beside me, was, Cole.

* * *

Nya sat on her day bed, reading a book, about birds.

She found the Lagger falcon and the red male Canary birds interesting.

Jay asking her to marry him was a very good sign that this relationship would go on a bit longer.

Hopefully...

She wanted nothing but to have this relationship go on forever if it could.

She didn't know why he rushed into marriage. After all, he was the one who had said to not marry someone you just met.

And Nya didn't think she was ready. It's up to Kai anyways, to bless the marriage. Would Kai have a spasm if they had gotten married?

She looked outside the window, seeing something strange.

From the window, she could see the south and west side of Arendelle.

And Kai was in that part of town, now.

The strange thing was a large orange -yellowish maybe- thing erupting from one part of the town.

She put her book down, and walked out of the room.

She walked down the hallway, the floor board creaking with every step, until she got to Whisp's and Flame's big room.

She opened the door to find the two, playing chess.

It looked like Whisp was winning but now wasn't the time to check.

"Hey Whisp, can I get a ride please?" she asked and they looked up from their game.

Whisp snorted happily and leaned down letting her get on his back.

"Can I come?" Flame asked cheerfully like always.

"Of course!" Nya said smiling at his enthusiasm.

Flame got on to Whisp, who wasn't moving.

"Ok then, let's go!" Flame yelled happily with his arms in the air.

When Nya saw that they weren't moving, she said, "Oh, to the southwest part of town."

They took off out the large window (that they had specially made, so that Whisp could get exercise when he needed) and out to the southwest part of town.

* * *

Nya looked down, from Whisp's back, at the remainder of the new chocolate shop.

It was sad. She really liked their chocolate.

"Whisp, down!" she commanded, gently rubbing Whisp's head.

When they got down Nya noticed a crowd of villagers, in a circle boo-ing someone.

Nya pushed past the crowd, and finally got to the person getting booed.

"Kai?!"

* * *

Lloyd and Cole laughed evilly. The plan had worked out perfect!

Everybody thinks it was Kai's fault!

Now they had to get more power.

They had three choices to pair up with.

One is the Overlord.

Two is Garmadon.

Three the serpentine.

"The Overlord" Cole requested.

"No, the Overlord has too much power. He could posses anybody if they're not strong enough against his powers." Lloyd said stating the obvious.

He could now see why Cole didn't take over Arendelle.

He was as dumb as a turkey without a head.

"Yeah, but if he has more power wouldn't we want to have them for ourselves?" He asked.

Lloyd face palmed and shook his head in dismay.

"Serpentine" Lloyd said looking up from his face palming spasm.

"No, the Overlord." Cole complained.

Lloyd groaned.

How could he be so stupid?

Everyone knows that the Overlord has more power than any human being.

And if Cole doesn't know this, he must be in grade 2.

"Have you ever gone to grade 2?" Lloyd asked flatly.

Cole thought.

"No."

Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Nope! Never got education, never need it!" He said proudly.

Lloyd's jaw was dropped open down to his feet.

"You're kidding." Lloyd said flatly.

"No I'm not." Cole said smiling weirdly

Oh, this is not going to be easy.


End file.
